


We Show Our Devotion With Our Fists

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Boxing, Fighting, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Geoff is tired of the way Jack and Ryan have been going at it and how it's been affecting the crew. So he changes that by changing the location.Let's beat out some frustrations by beating each other in the boxing ring!





	We Show Our Devotion With Our Fists

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic to practice fighting scenes, so please let me know what you think! And please enjoy the rest of the fic.   
> Shout out to Miss-Ingo who helped with making the fight scenes more believable! 
> 
> Also, remember that you should talk to your partner before beating the shit out of them!

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Me? You were the one who shot the hostage.”

“Because you were pushing me to do it.”

“So now I have mind control powers now? Did I somehow possess your body in the time it took you to push the trigger?”

A snort. “Like you didn’t know what you were doing when you goaded me.”

“Still didn’t make you shoot that guy.”

Gavin and Michael sit on the couch, spread out, still bloody and dirty, shirts and pants tearing in several places. Gavin has his arm in a makeshift cast while Michael has a large bandage on his face. The two watch Ryan and Jack stand in front of him, arguing. Neither of the gents seems to have any interest in bandaging themselves and Geoff certainly isn’t going to do it. Let the two idiots suffer.  

Currently, their leader is sitting at the dining table, patching Jeremy up while talking to Trevor over the phone. Even with the absolute disaster that was their heist, they still managed to escape with the money, to everyone’s amazement. Trevor, as their coordinator, is contacting all their regular people, getting ready to shift the money around.

By the sound of it, he seems to find how grumpy Geoff is being funny.

Michael’s scowl deepens as Jack and Ryan continued to argue, their voices raising more and more. He, only once, had tried to inject with the every neutral “You both were being fucking idiots” and almost got his head chewed off for his troubles. Now he is just waiting for Jeremy to get done so he can drag his lads off to get food. And sex. Because fuck, did he need to burn some energy off.

By the way, Gavin is fidgeting next to him, the Brit does too. His green eyes keep darting between the two and he is biting his lip, obviously desperate to say something but unwilling to risk their ire. And that tells Michael how bad this fight really is, if Gavin, who never passes up a chance to piss any of them off, is wary of being his usual asshole self and actually thinking of what the others are feeling for once.

Or maybe because this is just one more fight in the war that Jack and Ryan have been raising against each other.

“He’s done,” Geoff calls, his voice gruff. Michael practically springs up, startling everyone. He grabs Gavin’s hand, jerks his head at Jeremy to get the other to follow and then sprints for the door. Jeremy gives them a sheepish wave.

A click echoes around the room, now silent as everyone stares at the lads’ retreat.

“What the fuck is their problem?” Ryan asks.

Geoff’s sigh is sharp. “They’re probably sick of your guy’s fighting like everyone else.”

“Fuck off.”

“I’m fucking serious.” Geoff stands now. He considers them, usual sleepy eyes sharp as he looks them over. “You two have been fighting for weeks now. And while it started off funny and cute, it’s starting to get on my fucking nerves.”

“It’s his fault,” they both shout at the same time.

“Yeah, no. I’m not doing this. Follow me,” Geoff turns and heads for the elevator. Jack and Ryan look at each other. Geoff doesn’t turn around when he asks “Did I stutter?”

Ryan and Jack run to catch up with him.

They take the elevator all the way down, towards the bottom floors. When they reach the one Geoff wants, they walk out into a makeshift gym. Both Jack and Ryan are familiar with the floor, often doing training here. Since Geoff owns the building, and so is allowed to “do whatever the fuck he wants” (which in this case means that he set up rules for making the gym VIPs only) they don’t have to worry too much about civilians walking in on their more dangerous training.

The gym is spacious, and honestly, a bit grandiose as is most things with Geoff. Large with multiple areas, various exercise equipment is strewn about. The standard treadmills and weights and track area, but also a secretive shooting range with soundproof walls and of course, a boxing ring.

The boxing ring is where Geoff leads them. It isn’t something they were unfamiliar with, a favorite of Jeremy’s who tries to get someone to go at it with him at least once a day.

“Why are we here?” Ryan asks. Now that the heat of the moment is over, he realizes he’s tired and aching and wants to just go lie in his room and lick his wounds. A side eye glance at Jack makes it clear he’s feeling the same way too and Ryan feels a small pang of regret for not tending to his boyfriend’s needs.

But it’s tiny tiny, so Ryan turns away.

Geoff stops in front of the ring, turning around and giving it a sweeping gesture. “You guys like to fight so much? Well here’s space for you to do just that.”

“Are you suggesting that we beat the shit out of each other?” Ryan says.

“I'm not suggesting it. I'm commanding it.” Geoff steps back from the ring, finding a chair to sit on. “You two have been at each other's throats and it’s affecting the rest of the crew. You want to fight? Here's the perfect place to do it.”

Jack and Ryan look at each other.

Geoff raises an eyebrow. “Well? “

Ryan is half a second away from stepping away, from going back upstairs, bandaging himself up, and going to sleep.

Then Jack steps forward, reaching for the boxing gloves they have there.

And. Well. Ryan can't back away from that challenge. So he takes the other set of gloves and steps into the ring. No one talks as they get ready, Geoff helping each of them put the gloves on. Then he steps back from the ring, leaving the two standing there.

“Are you ready?” Geoff asks Jack. Ryan kind of wants to ask the bearded man the same thing.

Jack nods, putting his hands up.

Geoff turns toward Ryan. “Are you ready?”

Ryan puts his gloves up and nods.

“Then fight!”

There is no bell, but at the command, both Jack and Ryan begin to circle each other. It’s a slow beginning, each hesitating to make a move as they began to get closer. Ryan hesitates just a little bit longer than Jack.

Jack swings for Ryan’s head. Ryan ducks. They go back to circling. Ryan exhales sharply, rolling his shoulders. He no longer hesitates. He makes his move, jabbing. Jack blocks. They start dancing again. Jack jabs, twice in a row. Ryan blocks one. The other hits, pain spreading along his face. Ryan takes a step back.

Jack grins at him and Ryan ducks another hit. With Jack’s side left open, he punches, landing a solid hit. Jack makes a pained sound. When they break apart again, it’s Ryan’s turn to smile.

They take turns trading blows, each a little harder than the last. They continue to dance around each other. Ryan moves to spin on his heel, striking out with his foot. Geoff stops them.

“No kicking. Just punching.”

Jack sticks his tongue at him. They go back to circling.

“Always have to break the rules, don’t you,” Jack says. Then he jabs.

Ryan is only a little surprised by Jack talking, the sound breaking the tense silence. But he still manages Jack’s punch. “You’re one to talk. The only time you ever stick to rules is so you can throw it back in everyone else’s faces.”

“I do not.”

“You do. All the time.” Ryan punches again. It manages to hit Jack, who reels back. “It’s practically a hobby of yours.”

Ryan throws two more punches. Jack blocks them, then returns with his own. Ryan blocks those too. “You just have to be so smug about everything,” Ryan says.

“Now I know you’re just being an asshole,” Jack says, ducking out of the way. He’s breathing hard, chest rising and falling. Ryan takes the chance to wipe the sweat from his eyes. “Because you’re the smuggest bastard I know.”

Ryan grits his teeth. He feints right, then goes left, aiming for the spot he had hit earlier. The one Jack’s been unconsciously protecting. Jack bows over and Ryan goes for it again. Jack falls to his knees.

“At least I don’t act like a smug prick after almost dying,” Ryan says.

They stare at each other, sweaty and bloody. Jack’s arm covers his middle, a grimace on his face.

“So that’s what this is about,” Geoff says, breaking the silence.

Ryan turns away from Jack’s burning eyes. He can already feel his cheeks going red. He fumbles in getting his gloves off, seconds away from just sprinting from the ring. “Go fuck yourself, Geoff.”

He makes sure to slam the door behind him as he leaves.

                                                     ~

Ryan is sitting on his bed, having just finished bandaging himself when he hears a knock on his door. He doesn’t answer but the door opens anyway. It’s Jack. “Hey,” he says.

Ryan stays silent, continuing to stare at his hands.

Jack clears his throat. “We’re both assholes, we’re going to start with admitting that. And now we’re going to do something we should have done in the beginning.”

“What’s that?” Ryan asks. His voice is rough.

“We’re going to talk about this.” Jack closes the door and goes to kneel in front of Ryan. He grabs Ryan’s hands. “You were scared?”

Ryan meets Jack’s eyes. “You had a heart attack, Jack.”

Jack gives him a squeeze. “It wasn’t that serious, Ryan. I’ve had stab wounds worse.”

“I know. But Jack, this wasn’t a stab wound. Or a bullet wound. Or getting into a car crash. Or us getting shot out of a plane. I’ve accepted all that. That I may lose you to that part of our job, because I know that I will try my damnest to get us out of it. But this was something natural, that I had no chance of preventing.”

Jack cocks his head. “So you’re saying…”

“I’m saying that if...if we were to get out of this life. Settle down somewhere. That even if somehow, you and I make it out of this career alive, there is no way I can protect you from something like a heart attack.”

Jack pauses for a second. Then hesmiles. “You’ve thought about us having a future together?”

Ryan looks away. “You’re missing the point, Jack.”

“No. I’m not. You’ve thought about a future with us together.” Jack turns Ryan’s face back so he can look in his eye, kissing him on the lips. “That’s sweet.”

Ryan scowls. “Don’t go spreading that around. I have a reputation to keep.”

“I’ll keep it close to my heart,” Jack says. “And Ryan, you know you can’t worry over stuff like this right?”

“I just want to protect you,” Ryan says.

“And I want to protect you. But life doesn’t always give us that. We have to roll with whatever comes our way. Being sarcastic is my way of doing that.”

Ryan sighs. “I know. I just...felt angry. Like you weren’t taking your health seriously.”

“You should have told me that instead of acting like an asshole.”

“I know.” Ryan smiles. “Are we good?”

“We’re good,” Jack smirks. “We could be better though.”

“Yeah?”

Jack pushes on Ryan’s chest till Ryan is laying flat against the bed. “Yeah.”

Ryan’s dick twitches at the low sound of Jack’s voice. But….”We shouldn’t. We’re both hurt.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Jack says, already unbuttoning Ryan’s pants. “Let me handle everything. As an apology for scaring you.”

Ryan’s head hits the bed with a groan as he helps Jack shimming out of his pants. Jack kisses a path up his legs, fingers dancing along the waistband of his underwear.

Slowly, Jack pulls them down, kissing the exposed skin. Ryan’s dick springs up and Jack gives the tip a kiss too before moving on. Ryan’s fingers twitch, but he knows better than to grab at Jack. Jack likes complete control.

Jack continues to play and kiss on Ryan’s skin, ignoring the one area Ryan wants him to be. It isn't’ till Ryan makes a needy noise, thrusting his hips up, that Jack makes his way back to Ryan’s dick.

He gives the head a lick, chuckling at the way Ryan moans. He pops the head in, slowly sliding down the shaft, making wet sucking noises and distracting Ryan from what his fingers are doing.

Ryan gasps as he feels one play around the rim to his entrance. Jack starts to hum, the vibrations dancing along the sensitive skin of Ryan’s cock. Ryan thrashes and Jack’s other hand digs into the skin of his hip. Jack slowly slides up, releasing Ryan’s dick with a pop, and looks into Ryan’s eyes. “Don’t move.”

Ryan goes still. He nods. Jack doesn’t take his eyes off him as he goes back down. He taps at Ryan’s thighs and Ryan spreads them wider. The finger that had been playing with him pushes in. Ryan makes another noise but he doesn’t move.

Jack takes his time, slowly pushing in and out. Ryan grabs the cover, whining. His thighs tremble as he tries to stay still. Jack wiggles his finger, making sure there is room, before adding a second.

Ryan closes his eyes at the stretch, at the way Jack bobs up and down on his cock, at the way Jack plays with his balls. It’s too much and perfect all at once. Jack presses against Ryan’s prostate and he can’t stay still anymore, thrusting up into Jack’s mouth.

He gets a smack on his thigh for that. “I thought I told you to not move,” Jack says.

Ryan groans. “I can’t, Jack.”

“You can and you will. Spread wider for me.”

Ryan does, lifting his hips up slightly and spreading his legs as much as they can go. Jack goes back to rubbing against his prostate, scissoring his fingers every so often.  Ryan bites his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from moving. “Jack,” he pants. “I’m close.”

“Yeah?” Jack gives his dick another lick. “You going to cum on my fingers?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah-Jack, please,” Ryan begs.

Jack chuckles. He adds a third finger, thrusting in hard now. “Then cum.” Then he swallows Ryan down to his root.

It doesn’t take Ryan long after that. He shouts, eyes flying open as he cums down Jack’s throat. Jack swallows it all, still thrusting his fingers and sucking till Ryan whines, tapping at his head.

“No more.”

Jack grins around him, giving Ryan one more thrust just to see him shiver. Then pulls out, shifting around so he can lay beside Ryan, the two cuddling close. Ryan kisses the top of Jack’s head. “I love you.”

Jack kisses his chest. “I love you too.”

Later, the two knock on Geoff’s door. Geoff leans back in his chair, giving them a look. “Did you guy’s bang it out?”

Jack flips him off. “Can you stop being you for two seconds? We have something important we want to discuss.”

Geoff waves his hand. “Sure. Go for it.”

Ryan and Jack look at each other. Jack gives Ryan’s arm a squeeze. Ryan looks at Geoff. “We would like to talk about setting up a joint retirement fund.”

Geoff sits up, looking both of them over. “Are you two sure? You know most of us don’t make it out alive to see that retirement? It could be wasted money.”

Jack lifts his chin. “We’re determined.”

Geoff’s grin is slow. “Well lucky for you both, I’m an incredible boss and already have some funds set up for you guys.”

They blink at that. “Really?”

“Of course. I take care of my crew.” Geoff looks proud at that.

“Why is this the first time I’m hearing of this?” Jack asks.

“Do you really think I’m going to leave any chance that the news that I have a bunch of money stacked away for them makes it to the lads? Or Lindsay?” Geoff gives him a look. “Which by the way, I’m going to need you two to sign a contract stating that in no way are you to speak of this to them.”

Jack smiles. He walks forward to give Geoff a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks, Geoff.”

Geoff shrugs. “Hey, don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t. Remember. Contracts.”

They all sit down and Geoff pulls out a folder, telling them all the different retirement plans they can do, pie charts and all. Jack looks over to smile at Ryan and the two clasp hands, looking over everything Geoff shows them. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr-Ganglimbs


End file.
